Apollo's son
by CHBLeoNico
Summary: Will's missing. Can Idalia, Leo, Amara, and Nico find him in time? They'll face plenty of challenges before they can go back to camp. But will Will be with them when they get to go home?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people. This is a sequel to Apollo's Daughter. If you haven't read it yet, go check that out. Here's the new story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: A few characters are mine. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Will's POV_

My eyes open. I'm in some sort of room that is totally empty.

I look around and see a door. I knew it wouldn't work, but I still tried to open it. I turn the handle. Locked.

So much for that plan.

I then decide to search the walls. I lay my hand flat against the wall, and walk all around the room. Nothing.

Deciding there was nothing left to do, I sat down, waiting. For what, I had no idea.

After a little while, I heard footsteps approach the door. I heard a click, and the handle started turning.

A woman walked in. She had blondish-brown hair, and a Greek-style dress and sandals on.

"Ah. You're up." She said. Then I remembered something. My mom and I had been on vacation. Was she alright?

"Your mother is fine. We took her back home and told her you arrived safely at camp." She said, sounding bored. "You, however, are very much in danger. A bigger threat awaits you. Don't worry though, you're safe. For now." She was a bit crazy. Then a thought struck me.

"Niobe." I said, sounding a little bit dark.

"Oh, good job. You're a smart boy, aren't you?" I was about to punch her in the nose.

"Well anyway. I must be going. Enjoy the time you spend here. It will be your last." She walked out of the door, locked it, and left.

I curled up into a ball, and prayed to Apollo that my mom was actually safe.

 _Idalia's POV_

Will hadn't arrived at camp yet. I was beginning to worry.

I was sitting on the grass, mainly being bored, when someone came up to me.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"No. Will isn't here yet. He's usually already here by now. Percy said Will arrives before he does. Where could he be?" I asked.

"It's okay." Leo said, sitting down next to me. "Plus, Amara's not here yet. You're not worrying about her." He said.

"That's because she told me she should be here in an hour." I said.

"Last time I checked, that was an hour ago." Amara's voice rang in my ears. I facepalmed.

"Of course it was. Sorry." I said. I was going to meet her by Thalia's tree.

"It's okay." She said. She sat down next to me, and gave me a kiss. "So, what's going on?" She asked.

"Will hasn't arrived yet, and he's usually here by now." Leo recapped.

"I tried calling his mom. She said he should be here." Nico.

"So you decided to join our worrying party?" Leo asked. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's not a worrying party. It's just a waiting group." I said. Then I stood up. "I need to train. Leo care to wrestle?" I asked.

"If it takes your mind of this, sure." He responded.

Two seconds later, we were on the ground, rolling over each other. I finally took the lead.

"Okay. We don't wanna be late for dinner, let's go." Amara said.

We stood up, and walked to the pavilion. I don't really have trouble walking anymore. I've memorized the whole camp, so I can freely walk.

I sacrificed my food to my dad, and asked him to make sure Will was safe.

We ate our food, I led Campfire, and then we went to bed.

Since Will wasn't there, I had to call lights out. I almost forgot to, because, well, I can't see.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The same nightmare I had on the way back from my quest, haunted me again. I woke up, screaming Will's name again.

A couple seconds after I sat up, Leo and Amara were on either sides of me.

I put my head on my knees and cried. I couldn't help it.

Will was missing and I have a terrible dream that he's gonna die.

After Leo and Amara finally calm me down, we go to the Big House.

"Chiron?" I said, as soon as I stepped in. I didn't wait for a response. "Will's missing and I had a dream about him dying. Can we do anything?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't just yet. We have to wait until the Oracle gives a prophecy or a god assigns you a quest." He said. By this point Leo, Amara, and I were sitting on the couch.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and held on to them, crying.

Leo, Amara, and the rest of my friends, who I didn't know were there, tried to cheer me up.

I heard the door open, someone stepped in.

"Ah" Chiron said. "Were glad you could make it, Nico. Please take a seat for the time being." I heard him shuffle across the floor, and sit down.

After a couple minutes of everyone sitting around, me, still crying, I heard a sound. I decided to ignore it though, it didn't matter.

Then everyone moved away from me, and someone sat beside me. They wrapped their arms around me, and rubbed my back.

"Idalia, I can't lie to you, Will is missing." It was Apollo. "The dream you had on the Chariot last year, and the one you've had frequently, could come true. I'm going to issue you a quest. I've already decided who's going." I put my legs down, and hugged him back. He was so warm, like the sun. Ironic, I know. But that was the best way to describe it.

I finally let him go so he could continue. He stood up.

 _You will go to where you were once before,_

 _Find a secret door,_

 _Retrieve who you came to get,_

 _But the journey is not over yet._

Then he stopped. That was weird.

"Well." Apollo said. "That's an interesting prophecy. Sounded incomplete. Anyway, Idalia, Amara, Nico, and Leo are going to find Will. Again, I will drive you to the cave, you're on your own from there." Then he was gone. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Ugh, why is life so complicated?" I asked.

"Because you're a demigod." Percy said. "It's always complicated for us."

"Better go pack." Annabeth said. I stood up, and we all left.

When I got back, I told my cabin what was going on. They all gasped.

"Hey Timmy, want to help me pack?" I asked. Usually I would ask Will, but he wasn't there.

"Of, course." He said.

 **Hope you liked it. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my characters, the rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Will's POV_

I had absolutely nothing to do. I know I should've been thinking of a way out, but I had given up on that already. I had total faith this would play through, and I would be fine.

After Niobe brought me my dinner, I went to sleep.

 _I was in a totally dark void of endlessness. I looked around to no avail._

 _Then Nico appeared._

 _"Nico?" I asked._

 _"Will." He said, relieved. "What happened to you? Where are you?"_

 _"Well, funny story. Niobe kidnapped me, and is planning on doing something soon. I don't know what and when, but I'm fine for the time being." I said. He got a murderous look._

 _"We're coming to get you. Don't tell me not to." He said._

 _"I don't think anyone will try and stop you, Nico." I said._

 _In the time we were talking, we had moving nearer to each other, now we were face-to-face._

 _I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back._

 _"I love you." He said._

 _"I love you too. Hey." I said, lifting his chin to look at me. "We'll see each other soon enough." With that I kissed him. We broke apart, looked into each other's eyes, and woke up._

Niobe was sitting in a chair near me.

"Oh, how touching. You know you mumble in your sleep right?" She asked.

"I'm aware." I said, coldly. We stared at each other for a minute. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"I have a job for you. Your sister did something to my kids, figure it out. You have three days with them." She said.

We stood up, and I followed her into a hallway. A guard was on either side of me. Okay, then.

We walked until we reached a door that had a lot of different kid-friendly stuff on it. Niobe pushed the door open, and walked in.

"Kids." She said. "This is Idalia's brother. I expect you to treat him with respect." Then she left, slamming the door, causing me to wince.

"So." I said, turning to the kids. "Why don't we start with names and ages?"

 _Nico's POV_

We packed for our trip and hung out at the Big House until sunrise. No one could sleep.

Even Percy, Annabeth, and Piper joined us.

I was debating telling them about my dream.

"Hey guys." Everyone looked at me, except Idalia. She just kept her eyes locked on the ground. "I saw Will in a dream." This made Idalia's head snap up so it looked like she was looking at me.

"What happened? Is he okay?" She asked.

"He said he was fine. Niobe had kidnapped him, but she wasn't doing anything at the moment. Although, he said that she was going to do something to him, just not yet. He said not to worry." I explained.

"Yeah, just you know, not worry about my brother when he's been kidnapped by the lady who kidnapped me, and she's going to do something to him, just not yet, AND I should just not worry about the dream I had that he died in." Idalia responded, frustrated. Then she got up and walked outside onto the porch.

"I'll go." I said, before Amara. I got up, walked outside, and sat down next to Idalia.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"No need. I know it's hard, but we can do it together. Hey, at least he's okay for now." I said. Mistake.

"Yeah. For now. What if, at his moment, Niobe's hurting him?" She asked.

"Not possible. I can look at people's vitals. Will's perfectly fine." I said. She started crying again.

I know I'm bad at comforting, but give me points for trying here.

I scooted over to her, and wrapped my arms around her. I think that was all she needed at the moment. We sat there for about five minutes.

"Thanks, Nico." Idalia said, after moving away from me. "Just promise me that you'll tell me immediately if Will's vitals do something weird." I looked at her.

"Okay, I promise." I replied.

"Just don't break it now." She said, lightly punching my arm. "Because if you do, well, Leo can tell you what I'll do." We got up and went back into the Big House.

"Hey, Leo. What happens if you break a promise you made to Idalia?" I asked. He looked at me, a smile widening on his face.

"You made a promise to her?" He asked. "If you break it, you're dead, and that was before she could shoot a bow and arrows. Yeah, big mistake."

"Okay. I'll remember that." I said.

"So." Percy said. We sat there in silence.

"It's almost sunrise." Idalia said. I was about to ask how she knew, but she responded. "My dad is Apollo, I can tell when the sun is rising and setting."

We got up, got our bags, and left to the lawn. Apollo was waiting in his chariot. The girls shared hugs, and Percy and Leo, a handshake.

Idalia walked up to the chariot and got in like nothing was wrong. She had gotten really good at imagining where things were, and acting from there. It was impressive.

"Are you guys coming?" She yelled at us. Amara got in by her, Leo called shotgun, and I sat on the other side of Idalia.

"Buckle up." Apollo said. Great. I was going to have _so_ much fun. We took off, and I found that it wasn't actually that bad.

Idalia and Amara fell asleep on each other, so I decided I would too. I laid my head on the window, and closed my eyes. After several minutes, I was asleep.

 **Sorry for the kind of short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. If you want me to change the intro/outro, I will. I'm getting a little bored of doing this, but it's just easy. If you want me to put in extra work to figure something else out, I will.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people. Here I am again. With the new chapter. I suppose you want to read it now. Well, get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own what I own. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

 _Will's POV_

Jacob, 5. Aden, 7. Ben, 9. Mandy, 11. And Hank, 14.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"Story time." Jacob said. All of them settled onto the ground in front of me. I sat down.

I started talking about my life. How I came to camp, to the war, to now. The kids were really engaged in my story, that at lunch time, when the door opened, no one noticed.

"So." A voice startled me out of my story. "Is this what Idalia did with you?" Niobe asked.

"Partly." Hank said. "Can we eat now, I'm starving." He said, avoiding the point.

"Yes. Let's go eat now." Niobe said. She had a malicious gleam in her eyes.

After we ate lunch, I was dragged back into my room.

After a while I got bored, so I took a picture out of my pocket, and examined it.

The picture had me, Nico, and Idalia in it. I studied it for a while, before putting it away, and taking my other picture out.

This one just had me and Nico in it.

"I miss you." I said to it.

 _Idalia's POV_

 _I was in the cave again, looking around._

 _I turned to see Will being wrapped up by the snake._

 _"Will." I said._

 _The snake had reached his head. My stomach plummeted. He looked at me, and smiled._

 _"I love you." He whispered. Then he looked past me. "Both of you." I looked around to see Nico standing by me._

 _I turned back around just in time to see Will get wrapped up by the snake._

 _"No! Will." I screamed. Tears streaked my face._

I woke up, Amara shaking me.

"Sorry. Nightmare." Then I turned my head in Nico's direction. "Are you okay?" I whispered to him.

"No." He responded. He sounded like he was about to break into tears. I gave him a hug.

"It'll be okay." I said, more reassuring myself than him.

"Thanks." He said.

"What's going on back there?" Apollo asked us.

"I just had the experience of seeing Idalia's dream about Will." He left it at that.

"What exactly happened in it?" Leo asked.

"There was a snake wrapping around Will. It got close to covering his head, and he pretty much said his last goodbye. Then the snake covered his head and-and." I burst into tears again. Amara comforted me.

"Then he died." Nico finished.

 _Amara's POV_

I comforted Idalia, not knowing what it would feel like to watch someone I love die.

Idalia finally calmed down, and turned to Nico.

"Well?" She said. "Care to extend your promise a little?"

"He's fine, as far as I can tell." Nico replied.

I looked to the front of the car. In the mirror, I saw Apollo's face. It was very serious. And he looked a little mad.

Then he looked up at the mirror, and we made eye contact. I looked away.

"How long until we get there?" Leo whined.

"Not too much longer." Apollo replied. Idalia turned to me.

I always thought that in some way, she could see me. I looked into her eyes. They took on a greyish tint now. I wondered if they would always be that way.

"I love you." She whispered. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back.

"Okay, we're here." Apollo said. I broke apart, and took Idalia's hand.

We got out of the car, and walked into the cave. Nobody was there.

"That's not possible. He should be here." Nico said, a little worried.

"Ohhhhhhh." Idalia said. "Run your hand along the walls." Then she walked over to the wall, put her hand on it, and started walking around the cave. It didn't take long for Leo and Nico to do it too.

I was about to, when Apollo dragged me away. We stood by the entrance of the cave.

"What?" I asked. He looked over at Nico, Leo, and Idalia.

"First, thank you for helping Idalia. Second, keep her safe. Third, don't tell her that her dream is going to be real life." He said. I nodded, remembering how Apollo's kids had the gift of prophecy.

"I promise." I said. Then he let me go look with the others.

After twenty minutes of checking and re-checking, we decided that this wasn't where they were talking about. But first, we were going to take a break.

I went outside to get some 'air'. Mainly, I wanted them to have some time alone. I walked out of the cave and walked to side.

I sat down, and leaned back. Right as I did that, a door opened. I almost fell into it. I stood up, and ran back to the mouth of the cave.

"Guys, I think I found the door we were looking for." I said. Everyone was on their feet, following me.

I walked back to where I was, and pushed. It opened again.

"Well." Apollo said. "I better be going. Good luck. Goodbye." Then he left.

We walked into the doorway and walked down a hall. We kept walking, until Idalia stopped.

"Here." She said. "He's in here." We unlocked the door, and stepped into the room. Will was sitting on the ground, holding a picture.

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking up.

"I mean." Nico said. "Just two of your favorite people are over here, waiting for their hugs."

Will's head shot up. His face spread into a grin. Within a millisecond, he was standing up, hugging Nico and Idalia.

Suddenly, the door closed.

"Great." We all muttered at the same time.

 **There's my chapter. Advice? Thanks for reading.**

 **Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup people. Are you ready for the chapter? You thought their quest would be that easy? Think again.**

 _Will's POV_

"Well, that's great." I said. We sat there for a few minutes, doing nothing.

Then the door was unlocked. We all turned to the door. Niobe walked in.

"Idalia, darling. How're you doing?" She asked. Idalia's fists clenched.

"I could be better." She said, coolly. Niobe tapped her chin, mock thinking.

"Well, you two." She pointed at me and Idalia. "My kids love what you do with them, so I guess you can be babysitters. But you three." She said, turning to Leo, Nico, and Amara. "I don't need you, you can leave."

Amara scoffed, and took Idalia's hand. "I'm not leaving her." She said, murderously.

"Well I suppose you two could be babysitters. I have something special planned for Will, but the other two? Nothing."

"Excuse me?" Leo said. "I'm not nothing."

"Okay. You can be with these two. Take them away." She said. Two guards came in, and escorted the others away.

"Now." She said, turning to us. "For you two. I've got something planned. But for now, you can just stay here." Then she walked out, and locked the door.

I didn't wait to see Nico's response. I walked over to the nearest wall, and collapsed, putting my head in my hands.

"So much for that." Nico said, sliding down to sit by me.

"Yep, so much for that." I repeated.

"Hey." Nico said. "We will get out of this." How did he do it? He made even me believe that. I sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"I know." Nico said, smugly. Then I kissed him.

 _Leo's POV_

The guards walked us down a hall, to a room with five kids.

As soon as they saw us, they ran up to Idalia, trying to climb on her. She laughed.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." She said. I snorted when she said see. She couldn't actually see them after all. She turned to me.

"You wanna go, Leo?" She asked. "Because last time you got a big head, you were thrown into the ocean." The kids started laughing. I couldn't be shown up, so I took Idalia on.

"Okay. Let's go." I said. The next moment, we were on the ground.

I got the upper hand, but then she kicked my shin, so I recoiled.

"Ow. Not fair." I said.

"Yeah, it is. I won. What's not fair about that?" She asked.

"The fact that you bruised my shin." I said. "I call a rematch."

"No." Amara said. "Act like adults. Honestly you two, where did you learn this behavior?" She asked. Both I and Idalia smiled, like we were sharing a secret.

"You'll never know." Idalia said, evilly. "So, story time?"

"Yeah." The kids gathered in front of us. We sat down, and Idalia started telling them about how she became blind.

"That's awful." Aden said, hiding behind Ben. Ben however looked like a, well, boy, very engaged in the story.

"Cool." He said. "Did it hurt?" Idalia nodded.

"Yeah. You wouldn't like it." She said.

Before we realized it, we were walking back to our room.

When we walked in, we saw Nico and Will doing PDA.

"Ew." I said. "Get a corner."

"We are in a corner, Leo." Will said.

"Should we join them?" Idalia asked Amara.

"Sure." She replied. Then they started kissing, being as loud as they could be.

"Had enough, Leo?" Amara asked after a while.

"Yes." I said. "Can we do something else now?"

"Fine." Nico said, standing up, and helping Will get up. "What do you suggest?"

"How about the A, B, C game?" I asked. They all groaned.

"A my name is Albert, my wife's name is Aspen. We live in Alabama, and we like apples. Ok, your turn, Idalia." Then we finished, ate dinner, and went to sleep.

 **Sorry for the really short chapter. I wanted to get this in, but didn't want to add it to the next chapter. If you agree with me, comment about it. The HoO 'word' should be never, because of what happens in the end of MoA. It's what Percy says to Annabeth. Just a thought I had.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup people. Ready for a new chapter? (Waits for response.) Well, whatever. Here it is. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own some things. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

 _Will's POV_

I was asleep when I heard someone say my name. They sounded worried and heartbroken.

I opened my eyes, and saw nothing. I looked around the room, and saw Idalia tossing and turning in her sleep.

After a couple minutes, she sat straight up, and started crying. I walked over to her and sat down. I put my arms around her.

"Hey." I said. "I'm not leaving you anytime soon."

"Thanks, Will." She said. We sat there for a while, until we fell back asleep.

 _Amara's POV_

I woke up. Idalia wasn't by me. I sat bolt-upright.

Then I saw her and Will asleep on the ground. They were holding onto each other, like it was the end of the world. Aww, how cute. Then I shook myself, Aphrodite side showing.

"They were there when I woke up." I voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Nico sitting up against the wall. I walked over to him, and sat down.

"When do you think that happened?" I asked.

"Well, I think Idalia had her dream again, and Will was the only one who woke up." He responded. I nodded.

"Makes sense." Leo said. Wait, Leo.

"Since when were you awake?" Nico asked.

"This whole time." He said, while still laying on the floor, eyes closed.

"We should probably get them up." Amara said.

"But there so far away." Leo said, motioning with his arm in their direction. Nico and I rolled our eyes. We walked over to our partners and shook them awake.

"What's going on?" Idalia asked.

"We wanted to know why you two were hugging each other in your sleep." I said.

"Bad dream." Idalia said. Will was looking at Nico.

"You had the dream too." Will said. Nico was about to reply, when Will gave him a huge hug. "Don't lie to me."

"Ok, maybe I did." He said into Will's shoulder. Will comforted him.

"Will, how do you do it?" He looked at me, confused. "You always make everyone calm and feel better."

"Well, I am a doctor." Nico scoffed.

"More like a nurse." Nico said.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said that you acted like everyone's mother." Nico replied, a little louder, like Will didn't hear what he said last time.

"Ok, Nico. Just make sure you follow your doctor's orders." He said, mock motherly voice.

"Yeah, and what are those?" Nico asked.

"To kiss him." Will said. Nico rolled his eyes, but kissed him anyway.

"Is that sufficient for my doctor?" Nico asked, after they broke apart.

"Not just yet." Then Will kissed him again. They stopped, however, when the door opened. We all stood up. Niobe walked in.

"Good, you're all awake. Let's get going then." She practically dragged Idalia, Leo, and I out of the room.

We walked back to the kids' room. We walked in. The kids weren't there.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"I need to speak with you. Have a seat please." Niobe said. Hesitantly, we sat down. Mistake.

Once we sat down, straps sprang from the sides, and tied us to the chairs.

"Why are you doing this?" Idalia asked.

"Well, I mean, Apollo needs to be punished." She responded.

"So you're doing it through his kids? That's messed up." Leo said.

"I don't care. It's the only thing I could do. I can't punish a god. This is the way I figured out how to do that." She said.

"But we're not all Apollo's kids." Leo said.

"Leo! That is offensive. You're making Idalia feel bad." I said. I looked over at her. She was staring at the ground. A tear made its way down her cheek.

"I didn't mean it like that." Leo said.

"No. You're right. Don't punish them. They're just here to rescue Will. Don't do anything to them. Punish me instead." Idalia said.

"See, Leo. This is what you did." I said. He looked down. Niobe looked like she was pondering that idea. That no good little witch.

"Alright." She said. "You two are free to leave." The ropes untied, but we didn't move.

"This your last warning. Leave now or face my wrath." She said.

"Go." Idalia said, still looking down. "Leave. I'll be fine. Now go." She said, forcefully.

Leo dragged me out of the room. I turned on him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I know Idalia's wrath. You do not want to be in the middle of it. We're gonna have to save them." He said.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Let's go." We went back to the cave to devise a plan.

 _Idalia's POV_

Leo was right. They shouldn't have to be punished just because they're my friends. I sent them away, but now I was all alone. Whatever, it was better than them getting hurt.

"So, your friends are gone. What are we going to do with you?" She asked. Honestly, I would've punched her in the face if I wasn't tied up.

"Well, my kids went on a field trip, so you can't watch them today. What to do?" She wondered.

"I know. How about we punish you now." She said, again.

"Yeah, and how are you proposing to do that?" I asked.

"Oh, this will be fun." She undid my ties, and picked me up by the collar of my shirt.

"You belong to me now." She said. I tried not to show how much I wanted to punch her. I knew Amara and Leo would try to save us. I had to wait until everyone could leave safely.

She dragged me out of the room and shoved me into another room. For all I knew, I could be anywhere.

I heard the door close, and I sat up against the nearest wall. I put my head in my hands, and tried to breathe slowly.

Someone approached me, and sat down. They just sat there for a minute.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Where are Leo and Amara?" It was Will. Thank goodness. I gave him a hug.

"Niobe kicked them out." I said her name with venom.

"It's okay. We'll find a way out." He said.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people. I hope you're ready for this chapter. Here it is. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own some characters. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

 _Leo's POV_

Amara and I were sitting in the cave, thinking of plans. I hadn't come up with any yet. Amara, however, had come up with quite a few. Needless to say, they all had holes in them.

"How come Nico hasn't just Shadowtraveled away?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Niobe's room is blocking his powers."

"Ok, well. What if went and got them during the night?" I asked.

"No. Guards are at the door 24/7." Amara replied back. "Of course there are." I sighed.

"When Niobe takes Idalia to watch her kids, they aren't there." I said.

"Yeah, neither is Idalia." I facepalmed.

"Right. So we could get Nico and Will back here, then go get Idalia." I said.

"That could work." Amara said, mulling it over. "Yeah. We can do that. For now we should get some sleep. C'mon." We stood up walked over to the back, and went to sleep.

 _Nico's POV_

When Idalia came in alone, I was worried. Then she said they left, and I couldn't believe her.

I knew Will was right though, we would get out of here. Without, of course, my powers.

"We should get some sleep." I said. They looked up at me. "What?"

"Nothing." Idalia said, wiping her eyes. She leaned on Will and fell asleep.

"I have another shoulder." Will said. I chuckled a little, and sat down next to him. He took my hand.

"We will get out of this." He said.

"I know. It's just hard." I said. I laid my head on Will's shoulder, and he rested his head on mine, readjusting.

We fell asleep like that.

 _Will was being wrapped up in the snake again. I looked away._

 _"Nico, take care of Idalia for me." He said. I turned back to him, tears running down my cheeks._

 _"No." I whispered. "No! You are not leaving me." He smiled._

 _"I'm sorry it was to be this way. I love you." He said. Then the stupid snake wrapped around his head. I fell to my knees, crying._

 _"No." I said, again. "No! Will!" I screamed._

I woke up, someone shaking me. I opened my eyes.

Will was shaking me awake.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I could feel the tears on my face. I wiped them away, and pulled my knees to my chest.

"No." I said, muffled by my knees. Idalia came and sat down beside me. She gave me a hug.

"It's okay, Nico. We'll do everything to prevent it." She said.

"I know, it's just hard watching that." I said.

"What're you talking about?" Will asked. I looked him in the eye. A look of realization passed over his face. He winced.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" We nodded. He facepalmed. He was about to say something when the door opened. Niobe walked in.

"Oh, Idalia." She said in a sing-song voice. "We must be going, dear." Idalia tensed. She stood up, and walked away. Niobe shut the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened again. Leo and Amara walked in.

 _Amara's POV_

Leo and I woke up, and went back to the door I found in the wall.

We opened it, and walked in.

We walked around the nearest corner, to see the guards, Niobe, and Idalia rounding the next corner.

We sneaked back over to the door that led to where Nico and Will were. I opened the door and walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Will asked.

"Saving you. Now hurry before the guards come back." I said. The two boys stood up and we walked back to the cave.

"Okay, you guys stay here. I'll go look for Idalia. If I'm not back by sunset, I've been captured. Bye." I said.

I walked back into the hallway, and climbed up the wall, hung onto the pipes, and pulled myself up. I slid my way down to the room with the kids in it. I dropped from the pipes and walked in. Idalia and the kids were sitting on the ground telling stories.

They turned to me. "Amara?" Aden asked. Idalia's face lit up.

"Hey, guys. Field trip. Let's go." Idalia said. She stood up, and the kids followed her. "Lead the way." She said to me.

I walked out of the room, and went back to the cave. When we got there, it was chaos.

 _Leo's POV_

Amara left, and we sat in the cave.

After a couple minutes, we heard the clicking of heels. Except it was coming from behind us. But the cave wall was behind us.

The cave wall lifted up, and we scrambled away from it. Niobe walked out.

"The door was opened idiots. Of course we would figure out you were gone." Niobe said. We all mentally facepalmed. Niobe walked into the cave, and up to Will.

"Hello." She said. "You know, Apollo's worst enemy is a certain snake, right?" Nico paled a little.

"I mean, I couldn't get _the_ snake, but I got _a_ snake. Enjoy the rest of your life. It won't last long." She smiled and went back into the cave.

After a second, I heard hissing. A gigantic snake slithered out, eyes locked onto Will.

 _Will's POV_

Great, this was it. I was going to die. I turned to Nico. His face told me not to say anything.

"I love you." I said. "This is how it's supposed to be."

"No. You are not dying." He replied. By this time, the snake started to wrap around my legs. Niobe watched, maliciously.

Amara, Idalia, and the kids ran into the cave.

"Kids?" Niobe said. "You shouldn't be here. Go back inside." The kids looked horrified.

"This is what you do to people?" Hank asked.

"No. It's not what it seems like." Niobe said.

"No. It's pretty clear." Aden said. The snake was now to my waist. For a second, I thought I saw Apollo standing behind Idalia. Then, she screamed. Everyone looked at her.

"No. Will." She whispered. Tears streaked her face.

"Dad gave you his sight for a while." I said. The snake had reached my chest. I smiled at her.

"It'll be okay. You'll live without me." I said. Nico and Idalia had made their way to each other, and were using each other for strength. They were both crying. It broke my heart.

The snake was now at my throat.

 **There's the chapter. I was sad I had to end it there. I'm so mean, aren't I?**

 **Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup people. You're all waiting for this. So am I. Enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my characters. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

 _Idalia's POV_

The snake had gotten up to Will's neck. By now Nico and I were using each other for support. We couldn't bear to watch, but our eyes stayed glued on Will.

Will looked at us. "I love you." He said. "Goodbye." Then the snake covered his head. I was crying and screaming along with Nico.

No, I was not going to accept this. My bow and arrows appeared. I noticed a golden arrow in my quiver.

I picked it up, and nocked it. I drew back my bow string, and let it go. Then, my vision blackened. I stayed in that position for a couple seconds.

Then I heard a few gasps, and someone's arms were wrapped around me and Nico. I smiled.

"Will, I know that's you." I said.

"Okay so maybe it is me. But it's only because of you and dad." He said.

"Good job everybody." I heard Apollo say. I was gonna punch him.

I turned to him, menacingly. "You wanted the last thing I saw, to be Will dying?" I asked.

"No. I gave you my sight so you could save him. I foresaw it. I am the god of Prophecies." He said.

"So, kids. You saw what you mother did to my child, care to join us?" He asked the kids.

"Yes." They all said.

"What! You can't take my kids away from me." Niobe screeched.

"If they want to, you can't do anything about it. They're demigods. Zeus' kids. All of them except Aden. She's Athena's kid." Apollo said.

"Well we better get going." Will said. "Chiron would want to know we're safe." I gave Will another hug.

We went to the sun chariot which was now a bus again.

"All aboard." Apollo called. Then he started the bus, and we were off.

After a while, Amara said the kids were asleep.

"Good." I said. "I bet they've had a hard day."

"Not as hard as yours." Amara replied. Then, she kissed me.

"PDA." Leo said.

"Do I need to punch you again?" I asked.

"No, thanks." He said. Then I went back to kissing Amara.

Before everyone knew it, we were back at camp.

 _Nico's POV_

"I love you." I whispered to Will.

"I love you too." He said.

On the way back, we were playing I spy. Idalia skipped on that game.

"Sorry." Leo said sheepishly. He was the one who suggested it. I saw Idalia smile evilly, and she whispered something in Amara's ear. Amara smiled.

"A my name is Amara, my husband's name is Albert. We live in Alabama, and we like apples." She said. "Okay. Someone else go now." It took a while, but we taught the little kids how to play.

Before we knew it, we were back at camp.

We piled off the bus, to Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Chiron, and the rest of the Apollo cabin.

When they saw Will come out of the bus, they cheered. Then they saw the little kids walk out.

"Who are they?" Percy asked. Annabeth elbowed him, and went up to them She kneeled down so she was on their level.

"Hi." She said. "Who are you guys?" She asked, sounding like a mother. The kids introduced themselves, then said their parents.

When Annabeth heard that Aden was Athena's daughter, she was overjoyed.

We got the kids settled, and had dinner and Campfire. They really enjoyed it. Will was making it really exciting for them.

 _Will's POV_

I was trying to make the kids excited by the songs, the happiness, and of course, the fire.

I would say, I did a great job.

After that was over, I put Timmy in charge of the cabin. I told him I had to do something.

I went with Nico to his cabin, and we sat down on his bed.

"Don't you ever die on me." He said.

"I promise, I won't. I feel like you would just drag me out of the Underworld anyway." He smiled at my comment.

"Yes, yes I would." I kissed him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied back.

For a second I thought about what I first thought when Apollo claimed me.

'I have to have a boring god?' I had thought.

Now I was proud to be Apollo's son. I had a pretty good life ahead of me.

 **There you go. Everyone is fine. Seriously, my sister thought I was going to kill Will. Honestly, I don't have the heart for that. Well, the end. I hope you liked it. I accept whatever feedback you will give to me.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
